


All You Need Is Faith

by shadowdweller25



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is visiting his son for Christmas. Problem is...Gibbs didn't fill him in on something kind of important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This obviously came to me watching "Faith". And I hope you enjoy

"Tim, what are you doing?"

He watched Tim look down at the blankets in his arms and back up at him, and he smiled at the baffled look on his face. Which Tim tried to scoff at but in the end just wrinkled his nose, looking more adorable.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're either going to build a fort in our living room or setting up to sleep there. Either one, we have a perfectly sized bed in our room."

Tim nodded and continued on down the hall and down the stairs to the living room, Gibbs following behind him. And yeah, he checked out Tim's ass, it was there and his, so he could do what he wanted.

"Yes, the one that your dad will be sleeping in. I'm not going to let you put your dad on the couch."

Rolling his eyes, he watched his lover put aside the sheets, blankets, and extra pillow on the corner of the couch. It didn't escape his notice that there was only one and not two. He would get to that in a minute.

"Tim, he's not going to come."

"Of course he is. You told me he called and said he wanted to come over for Christmas and you accepted. He's coming."

Gibbs sighed. "He's not coming."

"He's coming."

Rolling his eyes at his stubborn ass lover, he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him tight and tucking his face into his neck. Tim sighed and rested his hands on the top of his, his cheek rested on the top of his head.

He loved Timothy McGee.

They had been together for about six years, started seeing each other a year after Tim joined the team. There have been major ups and downs in their relationship; Jethro's amnesia after the explosion and his retreat to Mexico, his dog attack, a series of breakups which Jethro hooked up to Lt. Col. Hollis Mann during one of them and Tim went out on a date with a Red Skins' cheerleader during another.

But they always came back to each other, they couldn't keep away. They were better with each other. Gibbs knew that he was a better man with Tim; he was a better agent, a better lover, a better person in general with Tim next to him. He couldn't go back to who he used to be, he couldn't live without Tim. Just the thought of life without his younger lover—his lover that had such a huge kind and loving heart and gave him all his love, his bright green eyes that shined, pouty lips that gave him wet dreams, and smooth pale skin that could drive him to distraction—just thinking of not living next to the man…it stopped his heart.

"Hey."

He blinked at the soft word and realized his arms had tightened around the man as if to never let him go. Gibbs loosened his hold and raised his head as Tim turned in his arms, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." His eyes flickered to the one pillow on the couch. "You wanna tell me why there's only one pillow?"

Tim blushed. "Well, you, or we, haven't exactly told your dad about us. So, I thought I'd stay over at my place while he's here."

Tim may live with him and they considered it their home, but he still kept his apartment so that the government wasn't aware, not to mention Vance.

"…Tim…"

"No. It's okay, I understand. You're just making up with your dad, and it hasn't come up. Believe me, I understand."

Gibbs knew right there that Tim really did understand. Tim was reconnecting with his own father, and he still hadn't mentioned that he was seeing someone. Someone that was older, male and not to mention his boss. Anyone would be afraid to tell their parent that piece of news.

Tim leaned forward and pressed his lips to his, so sweet and innocent. But Gibbs soon groaned and tightened his arms as Tim rolled his hips into him. Yeah, not so innocent. Just as he was starting to lower his hands to grab Tim's ass and push him to the couch, get some more morning sex, Tim stopped him with his hands on his shoulders.

"No."

"Yes," he growled and even slipped his hands into Tim's pants.

Tim laughed and took Gibbs' hands out of his pants. "No. Now, I think I have everything ready for your dad's visit. The bedroom is ready; there are even a few extra things like a toothbrush and razor just in case he forgets. He should be here later tonight."

He refrained from stating his doubts of Jack actually showing up as he already said it. And Tim would just tell him to shut up anyway, so he was saving them some time.

"I'm gonna go for a short run before we go. Wanna join me?"

Gibbs shook his head and watched Tim put on a jacket to keep him warm in the snow. "I'll just go get both our vehicles ready."

"Alright. See you later."

With one last kiss, Tim headed out for his run and Gibbs headed to the kitchen to get some coffee in his system now that he wasn't going to get sex. Turned out he didn't need so much coffee in the morning to wake up, as long as he could pounce on Tim before he could think about getting out of bed. He needed coffee throughout the day, no doubt about it, but in the morning, as long as he made love to Tim, he needed only a cup. Maybe none if he could distract Tim enough to go a second, or if he was really lucky, a third round.

After drinking some, he headed out to scrape the snow off the windshield of his truck and didn't even finish half when he heard his dad's voice.

"Merry Christmas, everybody! Loretta, thanks for the ride."

He turned to see his dad shutting the door to a van from the airport. Putting his scraper down, and a little shaken that his dad actually showed up, he walked over to him after the van drove away.

"Hey dad. Didn't expect you till tonight."

"Well, I like my pilots caffeinated and fresh. I caught an earlier flight."

Gibbs stared at his dad, still surprised he was there. "Yeah, but you should have called. I would have picked you up."

"No matter. I made it."

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Looked like Tim was right. _'Oh shit.'_

Jack looked around at the house with a smile. "Too many years since I was here last."

"Yeah. Whose fault is that, huh?"

His dad stared at him and he knew if Tim had been there he would have head-slapped him for his comment. Tim may be nervous and not enjoy getting them at work, but when it came to them being home, Tim wasn't afraid to give Gibbs a head-slap every now and again when he thought he said something stupid.

"We gonna do this again, son?"

Shaking his head, he gave his dad a hug before picking up the man's suitcase. "Come on in."

"Old place looks pretty good."

Gibbs smiled as he followed his dad in as he remembered Tim telling him that the house needed a coat of paint, and not to mention the inside needed freshening up…

 _"I'm not one to call a woman anything rude, but that bitch of a wife you had—"_

 _"Which one?"_

 _"The last one. And don't interrupt me. The wife you had was a bitch; I met her, and look what she did to your home."_

 _"What?"_

 _"She practically erased the life you had before her, and not very well. I mean, she literally erased everything with white, even the floor with this white carpet. Winter is coming and it's horrible with all this white. Let's go, I think the paint store is still open."_

Tim had grabbed his hand and dragged him out before he could blink, and by the end of the weekend, his home looked a cross between what it looked like when Shannon and Kelly were alive, and something new with his relationship with Tim. Especially with the big flat screen television mounted to the wall with surround sound, and an office set up in the only extra room they had that was a place for Tim since Gibbs had the basement. It was mostly his computer set up along with his typewriter so he had someplace to write.

They never touched the master suite or Kelly's room as he hadn't touched them since their deaths, and Tim understood that. But he helped redecorate the guest room which was now their room, in their home.

"Well, look at this." Jack looked around at the new setup and openly stared at the television. But Gibbs could tell he was disappointed that there wasn't a tree or any Christmas decorations up. "Hope you didn't get all decked out on my account."

"Plenty of hotels nearby, dad."

"I'll be fine. Just as long as I have a working clicker."

Gibbs smirked and pointed to the coffee table. "There's the clicker. Plenty of cable and movies."

Jack glanced at him and he didn't need to be the best agent to know that he would be questioned sooner or later about his home's new look. "I'll manage."

"Your bed is in my room."

"What happened to the guest room?"

"It's not a guest room anymore. The cupboard's not totally empty."

"Maybe I'll cook us something."

"As long as it's not your Stroganoff, knock yourself out."

"What's wrong with my Stroganoff?"

He gave a small smile before he admitted, "I'm still surprised you came, Dad."

Jack shrugged. "It's good to be with family at Christmas."

Gibbs opened his mouth to ask his dad if he would be alright by himself but just then the front door opened. "Jethro, I thought you said you were going to ge-oh!"

Tim stopped when he spotted Jack and Gibbs didn't even pause to look the young man up and down. He was in running pants with a shirt, he already opened his jacket, his winter cap covered his head and ears, and his cheeks were windblown pink. But as he stood there under both Gibbs' stares, his cheeks became redder with his blush.

"Uh, hello," he waved. "You-You're early."

Jack stared at Tim before looking at him. "Leroy, I think you forgot to tell me something."


	2. Chapter 2

He had entered the house, ready to find out why Jethro hadn't even started the cars, let alone only scraped snow off only half of one windshield. And he found out why when he walked into the living room to find Jackson and Jethro Gibbs standing there talking.

Tim had no idea what to do. He hadn't planned for Jack to show up early, he hadn't planned for Jack to find out about him and Jethro unless his lover wanted his father to know. "Uh, hello," he waved. "You-You're early."

Jack stared at Tim before looking at Jethro. "Leroy, I think you forgot to tell me something."

He couldn't tell what the man was thinking by looking at him, he was too much like Jethro. Or Jethro was too much like Jack. Either way, Jack was hard to read and he couldn't tell what he was thinking. Was he upset? Was he angry? Was he figuring it out and going to be disgusted?

Tim blushed when Jack looked back at him. Yeah, he figured it out.

"Dad." Jack turned back to Jethro. "Well, Tim and I are together."

"Together?"

"Yes."

Jack looked between them when he settled on Tim and watched him as he walked to Jethro and grabbed his hand. Tim knew his lover and he knew he needed the silent support of this. Jack's eyes stayed on their joined eyes before rising to Jethro's. "How long?"

"…Six years."

Watching the older man's eyes crinkle, he squeezed Jethro's hand when his lover's grip tightened. Jack turned and sat down on the couch with a sigh and gave them a small smirk. "I knew there was something going on between you two when you came to Stillwater for that case."

Blushing at the memory he had of Jethro making love to him in his old bedroom, them kissing each other to silence the other's loud moans, groans, and screams, he squeezed Jethro's hand one more time before letting go and stepping closer to Jack. He held out his hand. "It's great to see you again Jack."

"Likewise, Tim," he smiled.

"I think I'm gonna go take a quick shower and change before we head to work. Oh," he picked up Jack's suitcase, "and I'll take this up to the room." With that he headed upstairs to the bedroom.

~McGee~ ~McGibbs~ ~Gibbs~

"You're not angry?"

"About what exactly? The fact that you found love again? And yes, I can see it." He shook his head. "No. The fact that you found it with a smart, sweet, and loyal young man? Nope. Or maybe that I'm now finding out about this after you've been together six years? Just a little."

Gibbs nodded, a little overwhelmed with how well that went, and grabbed a piece of paper. "Well…"

"Do his parents know?" Jack asked suddenly.

Shaking his head, he said, "No. He's just starting to talk to his dad again and he's not so sure how to bring it up."

"Why not just tell him?"

"They haven't talked in seven years, dad, and Tim's dad used to be a Navy Commander. So, he's not sure where his dad stands on this lifestyle. Not to mention that I'm older, and his boss."

"If you ask me, his father should just be happy his son found someone he could love and be happy with."

Gibbs smiled at his dad's words, a little warm that his dad was so accepting, and didn't stop to lean down and give his old man another hug. "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome Leroy. You happy, son?"

"Yes," he nodded.

Jack smiled and patted his shoulder. "Then that's all I can ask."

He pulled back to straighten up. "Uh, I've got to go get the cars ready."

"Go ahead. I'll be alright on my own."

Nodding, he headed out to start the cars to warm them up and scrape the snow off their windshields. By the time he got back inside, Tim was in the living room, talking to Jack about the television setup.

"You can't imagine how long it took me to finally convince Jethro to agree to the television."

"What did he have before?" Jack asked, smiling at his lover, and Gibbs just stood there watching them for a while.

He had been surprised by how well Tim and his dad hit it off when they had been in Stillwater for a case, but he always put it down to Tim's charm. He had a light and warmness about him, it just called to people. When he was happy, it shined brightly and it was nearly impossible to feel anything down around him. But when he was sad or unhappy, it was like the light dimmed to almost nonexistent and it was nearly impossible to feel any happiness. When he was calm, everyone was calm, when he was flustered…well, everyone just watched amused because he was funny when he was running around flustered.

If Gibbs believed in anything of the supernatural kind, he would have questioned if Tim was some sort of empath. His emotions were that contagious.

"No cable, and not even color." Tim gave an exaggerated shiver and smiled when Jack laughed. "But I finally wore him down and got him to agree to this. Though, he said I was alone on setting it up except when it came to mounting the television. But it wasn't hard and I had it all done by the end of the day and made him watch a movie."

"Well, if you two are finished, we have to go."

"Oh, alright." Tim turned to Jack worriedly. "Are you going to be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," Jack waved off with a smile. "Go to work. Death doesn't take a holiday."

Tim continued to frown before grabbing a piece of paper and pen. "I'm leaving you Jethro and my cell number in case you need anything. Okay?"

"Fine," Jack chuckled. "Now go."

Gibbs finally stepped forward to grab Tim's arm and raise him from the couch and to the door. "He'll be fine. Go. I'll head out in a minute."

"Okay." Tim leaned forward for a small kiss before pulling back. "See you later Jack." Afterwards he left and Gibbs watched him through the living room windows as he walked to his car.

"Is he always such a worrywart?" Jack asked, causing Gibbs to chuckle.

"Sometimes."

He heard Jack shift on the couch before speaking again. "Question, if I'm sleeping in your room, and you're obviously sleeping out here, why is there only one pillow with Tim here?"

Gibbs turned back to his dad once he watched Tim safely drive off. "We weren't expecting to tell you yet, so Tim was going to go sleep at his apartment that he still has."

"Well, let that young man know that now that I know, he will be sleeping here."

"You can count on it. Now, I gotta go. Call me if you need anything, dad."

~McGee~ ~McGibbs~ ~Gibbs~

They weren't that far into the day when Tim got a call from Jack saying that he was stopping by for a visit, and then when he hung up, the elevator opened and Jack walked out.

"Hey Jack," Tim greeted, shaking his head.

"Hello Tim, Ziva, Tony."

"Jack," Tony grinned and shook his hand, Ziva gave a small hug.

"Where's Leroy?"

They all shrugged as they really had no idea where he was. He was off doing something related to the case, or getting coffee. Either way, they knew most likely that he would return and give out information that they were just finding out.

"Well, I brought candy."

Tony sprung out of his chair and went to grab the tin but Ziva's hands were quicker and they were soon fighter over the candy. Jack made his way over to Tim who looked up from his seat at him. "Do they know?" he asked, jerking his head towards the arguing agents.

Amused, he nodded. "Yeah. I mean, it's not really a secret that much, to anyone, but we still don't discuss it or bring it into work. Work is work," he shrugged.

He didn't have a problem with it. Work was work, personal relationships and business didn't belong in the workplace, so they always kept it out. But they also didn't deny anything if anyone asked, not that most had the guts to ask with the fact that Gibbs was one half of the relationship. However, they saw with the few glances they gave each other or the times they gave each other a hug down in the garage before getting into their cars.

They said that Tim kept his apartment so the government wasn't aware, nor Director Vance, but Tim was pretty sure Vance was aware. It was hard not to be. Now, the government on the other hand… There was talk about the repeal of DA/DT, but until it actually happened, Tim was keeping his apartment that had his name on it and not signing anything else to his name that was tied to Gibbs. That wouldn't happen until the repeal, if they actually went through with it.

Jack nodded, pleased, and Tim didn't need him to say that he was relieved. Jack didn't want to slip up and say something in case the team hadn't known, and feel guilty, but now that he knew that they knew, he wouldn't beat himself up if something did slip.

He turned back to Ziva who came back with the tin and handed it over. "These chocolates are delicious."

"Hey dad," Gibbs addressed as he walked into the bullpen, not looking surprised that Jack was there, "stop making my agents fat."

"I love chocolate, I think I'll have another one," Tony said from his desk and rose to get closer to Jack.

Ziva spoke from her desk. "Gibbs, why didn't you tell us your father was coming for the holidays?"

"I didn't think he'd actually show," he admitted and Tim sent him a look which his lover returned before turning his attention back to Tony who was reaching for more candy. "Go ahead, have another one bubblebutt."

Tim smirked in amusement like Ziva, especially when Tony actually stopped reaching for more candy.

"It's my metabolism slowing with age. Nothing a post holiday cleansing won't cure."

"Come on," Jack walked over to Jethro's desk, "it's just some candy for the holidays. Homemade. Best in Stillwater." He held it out for Gibbs to take some and Tim watched as Jethro just looked inside.

"…Ms. Hannigan huh? Been after you ever since mom died."

…Tim flickered his eyes to look at Jack.

"She means well." He paused as if contemplating to say more. "Been cooking for me lately."

Jethro rose from his seat, still staring at the candy as if it was the devil. "She puts together one hell of a care package," he said as he walked around the table. "When people are hurt." And he walked away.

The bullpen was silent before Tim rose from his desk and after brushing Jack's shoulders with a smile which Jack returned, he stopped by Ziva's desk. "Can you take him to see Abby? I'm sure she'll be happy to see him."

After Ziva nodded, he followed where Gibbs went and just barely made it in the elevator before it closed. They rode for a few seconds before Tim flipped the switch. He leaned back against the wall and folded his arms. "You want to tell me what's up?"

Jethro continued to look forward, but Tim waited him out. He didn't observe the man for a year before getting into an on and off relationship with him for six without knowing things. And one was that the best way to get Jethro to talk, when he needed to talk or he was going to confess something, was to just wait him out.

His lover wasn't he most talkative, and barely opened up. It was one of the reasons that led to their first breakup. Jethro just didn't open up. Tim hadn't expected for the man to suddenly start talking and laying out all his feelings and thoughts, but he hadn't expected the man to keep everything to himself, letting it eat at himself if it was something bad, like a gruesome case that they worked on. He hadn't let Tim in.

But things were different after all this time and Jethro trusted Tim to let himself open up. Tim just had to be silent and let him get his thoughts and emotions under control and in order.

Tim's silence and patience was rewarded when Jethro's body released some tension and turned to look at him.

"When I…" He sighed and Tim reached out to place his hand on Jethro's cheek. He turned into his touch and continued. "I told you what happened to my mother when I was thirteen." Tim nodded and ran his thumb over Jethro's cheekbone in a caress that Jethro sighed at and relaxed even more. "Well, Ms. Hannigan must have seen her opportunity to jump in. All through the wake and after the funeral, all I saw was Ms. Hannigan's care packages and her constant presence near my father."

He pulled Jethro closer and rested their foreheads together, his other hand coming up to rub the back of Jethro's neck, fingers threading through the hair at the base of his neck. "I'm guessing the chocolate was a popular one."

"Yeah," he sighed and finally melted into Tim, pressing their bodies together and wrapping his arms around him. "And she always sent more over the years."

Tim continued to caress his lover as he thought over Jethro's words. Though he opened up, sometimes Jethro worded things a certain way to hide what he really wanted to say. "You're worried about Jack. With the fact that the woman gave your dad another care package."

"Yes."

"Physical?"

"No."

"Emotional?"

"Tim."

Giggling, he pressed a kiss to Jethro's lips when he finally untucked his head from Tim's neck. "I know, you're not exactly the one people come to when they're having emotional problems, but you are his son."

"I doubt it."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's exactly what you said about Jack coming in the first place."

Jethro growled playfully as he tightened his arms around him. "I knew you weren't going to let that go."

"Nope," he grinned. "But, if it's not emotional, you think mental?"

"Only thing left."

Tim wanted to tell Jethro that he highly doubted that Jack was having mental problems, but he kept his mouth shut and pressed it to Jethro's lips. He knew Jethro would just deny it and stick with the mental theory. So he was saving them both some time.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela McGee was so excited. She had booked two tickets to DC for Christmas as a surprise for not only her baby, Timothy, but also for her husband, Victor. The two hadn't talked in seven years, all from a fight when Tim announced that he had been picked to work for Agent Gibbs' team. Supposedly the best team. The fight between the two had been building ever since Tim told Victor that he wasn't going to follow in his footsteps and go into the Navy, and it all just blew up when Tim officially became an agent for NCIS.

Her Timothy was a sweet, gentle, and kind man. He had such a big heart, and with his heart being so big, it was also open. Everyone could see it which was a part of the reason why she always felt so protective of him. People have been known in the past to use Tim and then throw him aside and hurt him, mostly when he was younger and skipped a few grades. The older kids would befriend him, get him to "help" with their homework, and then tell him what they really thought of him.

Too many times has her baby come home sad and hurt.

But Tim was also stubborn, as stubborn as his father. When he had an idea in his head, no one could get him to think differently. And if he wanted to do something, like become an agent and join NCIS, then no one was going to get him to change his mind. Not even his father.

She was personally proud of Tim and his accomplishments, even if he hasn't visited home in years because he was either too busy or because of Victor. So…she planned their surprise visit.

"We have everything right?"

"If we don't we can't go back now," Victor grumbled from beside her. They were waiting for their section to be called so they could get in line and on the plane.

"Stop being so sour. We're about to see Tim and Sarah. Sarah said that she will meet us at the hotel."

Victor nodded absently, messing with his wedding band, and she knew Victor was nervous though he wouldn't admit it. He always messed with his ring when he was nervous. She really hoped her boys could reconnect. She was tired of only talking to her son over the phone. Sure, Victor and Tim have started talking a bit, but over the phone, it was short and awkward, and again he hadn't visited in years.

Her cell phone rang and she answered quickly since she would have to turn it off afterwards. "Hello."

"Hi. Mrs. McGee?"

"Yes?" She frowned at the unfamiliar, but kind voice

"Hi, this is Jackson Gibbs, I know your son Timothy."

"Oh my God," she gasped. "Is he okay?" Victor looked over at her but she held up her hand before he could ask questions and distract her from the caller.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I'm sorry." He gave a soft chuckle and she relaxed and shook her head at Victor. "No, I didn't mean to worry you like that. I should have known better with my own son as an agent."

Then the man's name clicked. "Oh! Gibbs. Are you his father?"

"Yes. I met Tim and got to know him a bit, and I was wondering what your plans were for the holidays."

"Oh. Well, we're about to head down for a surprise."

"Wonderful! It would be a pleasure to finally meet you. May I ask if you planned to see Tim tonight?"

"Yes," she smiled, standing and getting in line with Victor. "We were going to after we checked into the hotel."

"Well, they're working on a case today, but Leroy said that they're close to finishing it and that they should be done late tonight. I already invited Tim and plan to make dinner. If I should find myself with extra food…"

"Of course!" she grinned. "We'd love to. Thank you Mr. Gibbs."

"Call me Jack."

"Then you should call me Angela."

The smile could be heard in his voice. "Do you have anything to write the address on?"

She quickly grabbed paper and pen from her purse and wrote down the address before thanking Jack and turning off her cell phone.

"Angela."

She smiled up at her husband and after giving the woman her and Victor's tickets, she told him what happened. He looked skeptical, and she understood, but she let him do the worrying while she tried to contain her excitement to seeing her son again.

~McGee~ ~McGibbs~ ~Gibbs~

Jack hung up the phone and smiled. He really liked Tim, and making up with his own son, he wanted that for Tim. He didn't want Tim to know what it felt like to go any longer without talking or seeing his father. It wasn't a good feeling.

He just hoped things turned out okay, and that he wouldn't get Abigail in trouble since she had helped him get Angela's cell phone number.

"How'd it go?" Abby asked, her friend Carol Wilson with her.

"Great," he smiled, liking the girl and her bouncy energy, and he definitely liked Carol. She was spunky. They were definitely different, and if he was a few years younger he'd lay on the charm for them both. But alas, he wasn't, so he had to stick with flirting with the beauties.

But before he could, Leroy walked in.

"Hey dad."

"Yeah?" Leroy jerked his head a bit to motion him out of the lab. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Alright Leroy." He turned to Abigail and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, smiling when she smiled at him, then did the same to Carol. "Until again beautiful Abigail, beautiful Carol."

They grinned and then Abigail turned to pout at Leroy. "Ah Gibbs, you're taking him away."

"Yeah," he said without pause. "We need to finish the case Abs."

"Yes sir," she saluted and then gave Jack a hug which he smiled at. "See ya later Jack."

Jack followed Leroy out and on his way back to the house, and was a bit surprised he was led to the basement. And in the middle was a table that had many wooden toys. "You're building toys," he said as they finished walking down the stairs and he walked closer to the table. The toys were done well; trains and planes, and other little things.

"We're," Leroy emphasized with a gesture between them, "building toys."

"So, when did you get into the spirit?"

Leroy picked up a plane and shrugged. "I don't know. For me, it's more about the wood, though having that deadline of the 24th has been good."

No doubt Tim also had something to do with it. "You don't believe in Santa, but you believe in hobbies. As long as you believe in something, I guess."

"It settles my mind, Dad. Keeps my hands busy." Jack raised an eyebrow at that one and watched with high amusement as Leroy blushed a little bit. He bet Leroy's team, including Tim, never knew he could do that. "Well…aside from how Tim does."

Softly chuckling, he looked back at the table and the toys. "So, you want me to finish all this, paint it and put it together, huh?"

"If you want. It's up to you."

"If it settles my mind." He walked to where the paint and brushes were sitting.

Leroy shrugged and put the plane back down. "You want to let those kids down at the children's hospital, go right ahead."

He snapped his head around to look at his son. "You're trying to Tom Sawyer me into whitewashing a fence for you."

"No, not for me." Leroy walked closer. "With me. If you feel up to it."

Sighing, he sat down on the stool. "Go to work."

"There's steak in the fridge," Leroy informed as he headed back up the stairs. "We'll talk when I get back."

Yeah, sure. "Yeah."

"Hey, Dad." He turned to look up at him. "I mean that."

Jack stared into his son's eyes and saw that he meant it, so he nodded before going back to the paint and toys and listened to Leroy finished heading up and out of the house. He not only wanted to be there for the holidays and with his son, but he didn't want to be alone anymore. Leroy was all he had left and he wanted to spend more time with him before and if anything happened.

~McGee~ ~McGibbs~ ~Gibbs~

Tim sighed as he sat at his desk. Their case was closed, their guy cracked a few minutes ago, so he had free time to make a few calls. Abby's friend, Carol Wilson, had told him about her nephew, Fisher. The kid really was adorable, and his wish on Santa's lap was sad and nearly impossible. But…he had been guilted, or he liked to let Abby think that, into trying to find a way for Fisher to see his mom on the destroyer…in the middle of the Indian Ocean. Truth was as soon as he heard that, his mind had kicked into gear on how to make it happen before Abby had tried to guilt him into it.

Now, he sat at his desk on the phone and was trying to get things to get moving. "Okay, so you're telling me that Ensign Black cannot be reached on board?"

"Is it an emergency?"

"You know what? Yes, this is an emergency."

"What is the emergency sir?"

"I have direct orders from Admiral…" he couldn't believe he was about to say it but maybe it would help, "Nicholas Whitebeard."

The person on the other line paused and Tim was almost afraid they hung up on him but eventually she spoke. "Is that really his name sir?"

"Yes, yes, that is his name. He's the Admiral that oversees the…northern polar regions." He closed his eyes.

The woman on the other line chuckled. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Snapping his eyes open, he sighed in relief as he could hear the woman's smile. "Great. Can you get back to me as soon as possible, please?"

"Sure can Agent McGee."

"Thank you."

"…And…if Admiral," she chuckled again, "Nicholas Whitebeard should get a list of other parents on the destroyer, do you think he'd drop in?"

He smiled, giving a little fist pump at the fact that he knew that he was officially in. "Yes. Yes, I think I can make sure that happens. Admiral's gone high-tech since the old days, so I can give you a fax number."

"Great." She took the fax number before hanging up.

"What was that about, McSmooth?"

"I'm donating my time to a very, very worthy charity this year." Now all he had to do was somehow get all the children of the parents on the list the commander was about to send and get them here. And he had to talk to Director Vance on letting him use MTAC. Great.

"How worthy?" Ziva asked

"Very."

"Who are you doing this favor for?"

"Abby, her friend, and the big man."

"…Gibbs?"

Tim nearly laughed, but only smiled at her frown which was really just her wrinkling her nose. "Nope.

"Director Vance?"

"Bigger…and rounder."

"Hope you're not calling Vance fat McProbie."

"Never," he replied with a smile, and then turned to his fax when it beeped. He saw the list and sighed at the length. Tim wasn't really that surprised, though he was surprised that they included the information he needed for him instead of making him search. He had the phone numbers to call, who the children were with, if they had more than one child, and the kids' names.

"Whatcha got?"

He jumped and turned around to see Jethro standing by his desk. The man really liked to pull a Houdini on them. He smiled up at him before twirling in his chair so he was facing his desk again and subtly leaned closer to Jethro when he hunched over beside him like he usually did when he wanted to see what he was doing.

"Got a list of parents on a destroyer that I'm going to get to connect with their kids for Christmas."

Jethro looked at him and Tim didn't miss the love and pride. He had to resist leaning forward and kiss the man, and settled with just smiling at him. "You know, between the children's hospital task you gave me, and this, I'd think you were trying to keep yourself busy so you didn't have to deal with me."

He leaned closer. "Would I do that?"

Jethro leaned even closer. "Yes."

"You caught me." His eyes flickered to Jethro's lips, he really wanted to kiss the man. "Are you going to punish me?" he whispered and watched as Jethro's eyes darkened and his lips pulled up in a smirk. A dangerous one. Tim gulped and leaned back into his seat to put distance between them, but Jethro just followed.

"Yeah, you'll be punished. You're going to have to be quiet though, wouldn't want dad to hear you all the way upstairs."

He frowned. "What?"

"Now that Jack knows, you'll be staying at the house, sleeping next to me where you belong." He raised an eyebrow at that but quickly gasped when Jethro leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "And I'm going to take you slow and hard."

Save him and his ass. When Jethro went slow and hard, he always woke the next day with a sore throat, one time he lost his voice completely, from screaming so loud. He wasn't so sure how the night was going to go if he had to try and be quiet.

"Gibbs."

Jethro jerked back and turned to face Director Vance who was looking at them with a raised eyebrow and smirk, along with Tony and Ziva slyly smiling at him. Tim blushed before he tried to hide his face by looking down at the list.

"Yeah."

"You guys did good. Finish your reports, and other little paperwork you need, and then take two weeks off."

They all stared at him like he'd grown a second head, which…was a legitimate reaction. Vance never let them take more than a day or two off for the holidays and here he was giving them two weeks.

Vance shrugged. "Turns out the psychologists think you all will start your own killing spree if I don't give you the time off. So…finish the paperwork and you're gone. I don't want to see you before January 2nd."

He turned to go and Tim quickly grabbed his list to follow him, listening to Tony cheer and Ziva trying to get Tony to shut up. "Director Vance."

"Yes Agent McGee?"

He caught up with him on the stairs, the man was quick. "I have a question to ask. Well, more like a favor."

Director Vance stared at him before nodding.

Tim gave him the list to look at. "These are some people on a destroyer in the Indian Ocean and I was wondering if I could use MTAC so that I can connect them to their kids for Christmas."

The older man looked at the list and then at him, and the surprise he tried to hide was seen. "How may I ask did you accomplish this?"

He felt his cheeks heat as he answered. "Uh, I told them that I worked for someone."

"Someone." Vance stared at him. "Who?"

"Uh," he cleared his throat, "Admiral."

"Admiral who, Agent McGee?"

Looking everywhere else but at the man, he said, "Nicholas Whitebeard."

The silence was deafening and he couldn't take it anymore so he looked at Director Vance who was looking way too amused and trying to hide it. Huffing, he glanced at Jethro who too was looking amused as he listened to them, and asked, "So can I use it?"

Vance finally nodded. "When?"

"Christmas Eve."

"Let me know the final count, and if some of them have to travel," he instructed and gave him back the list. "And I won't ban you from the building that day."

"You're going to ban us?"

He nodded. "Yes. Knowing Gibbs, he'd try to get in here." He leaned closer. "Make sure he doesn't." And then he turned and finished going up the stairs and to his office.

A little shocked that Vance openly acknowledged his and Jethro's relationship, he went back down the stairs and to his desk. He could start making the calls tomorrow since he had free time now.

They all got to work and were well into the night when they were finishing and Gibbs' phone rang. Tony groaned and started whining about it not being fair while Tim and Ziva rolled their eyes.

"Yeah Gibbs… Dad, slow down." Tim felt his stomach drop in worry. "You did what?"

Jethro grabbed his jacket and started running out. Tim watched him while Tony winced and Ziva looked at Tim. "Are you not going to follow him?"

"I will. Give me your reports and I'll go turn them in. I know you want to get out of here Tony."

"It's alright Probie," Tony said. "I got it. I am Gibbs' second after all. Besides, I know you really want to follow."

Thankful, he grabbed his stuff. "Thanks Tony." He gave both a hug, even gave Ziva a kiss on the cheek, before leaving and heading home.

~McGee~ ~McGibbs~ ~Gibbs~

"Sir, everything's okay."

"Hey, guys. Thanks." Gibbs let out a breath when he finally saw his dad on the couch, unharmed except for being out of breath. He kneeled in front of him. "Dad…you okay?" He found the pulse in his wrist and counted. It was a bit fast but he should be okay.

"When was the last time you…you cleaned that flue?" He looked back at the fireplace and saw the snow and ash. "The damn fireplace was all clogged."

He stood up to look at it, but was distracted by the tree and boxes of ornaments. "What is all this?"

"Boxes."

Gibbs leaned down to finger them and memories of the time his mother was alive came. "Decorations?"

"They're your mom's stuff." Gibbs sighed and rubbed his face. "No use leaving 'em at home, I had 'em shipped for the tree. It's a beauty, isn't it?"

He put his hands on his hips as he looked at the tree and sighed. Gibbs had had the scare of his life when Jack had called to tell him that the house had almost caught on fire. Not because he had been worried about the house, though a part of him was since it was his first home with Shannon and Kelly, and was a home again because of Tim, but mostly because he had been scared for Jack.

It reminded him of the fear he had experienced when he and his team went to serve a warrant, Tim took the backyard, and they had heard a shot. The steps it took to take there and find Tim had seemed to take forever. And when he had seen Tim, holding his bloody neck, he hadn't cared if they were on the job, he had put all his attention to his lover to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah, yeah, it's good, it's fine."

"Will you please stop patronizing me? If you don't like what I'm doing, speak up."

Gibbs faced his dad as his temper snapped back. "Dad, I am trying to make this work."

"And I'm not?"

Tim came in then. "Jack?" He walked around the couch and looked him over with worry. "Are you alright?" He sat beside him and placed his hand on Jack's arm.

Jack gave Tim a soft smile. "I'm fine." He patted Tim's hand.

Knowing he was in for the night, Gibbs removed his gun from his holster and went to the safe he kept on his bookshelf and opened it.

"Will you please put that box in another room? I don't like being around what's in it."

He turned to look at his dad, Tim sitting beside him and watching him worriedly. "It's secure," he said.

"It's dangerous." Jack rose to stand and the anger and frustration surprised not only Gibbs but Tim. "Why won't you do what I ask? How come everything with you has to end up in an argument? For just once, will you listen to what I'm asking you?"

He raised his hand in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'll move it."

Jack released an angry breath before shaking his head and turning away. "I'm going for a walk."

Tim glanced at Gibbs before looking at Jack's retreating back. "You want some company?"

"I'm alright. I'm fine. I won't be long."

They watched Jack leave and Gibbs finished putting his gun away and locking the safe. He turned back to Tim who patted the cushion beside him and walked over. Tim instantly grabbed his hand. "What happened?"

"Beats the hell out of me," he grunted. He told Tim everything that happened before he showed up and sighed as he wrapped his arm around Tim and pulled him close.

"I don't understand why he's upset about a gun when he keeps one on his wall in his store."

Gibbs nodded as he set his cheek to rest against the top of Tim's head and just savored the feeling of Tim against him. Something was wrong with his dad and he was going to find out. Maybe he should call Ducky and get his help. He wasn't above asking for help when it came to making sure his dad was okay.

After they sat in silence and in each other's company for a few minutes, Tim straightened and stood up. "Let's go. I'm hungry and I smell food."

They walked into the kitchen and found not only a dinner almost finished, but a lot. Tim frowned at the food. "How many was he cooking for?"

"At least it's not his Stroganoff."

Tim almost said something but someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it," Tim said. "Jack probably locked the door on his way out." As Tim went to the door, Gibbs continued to look at the food and the steaks set aside as they marinated. Six steaks.

"Hey Ja-Mom? Dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tim stared at his parents and sister in surprise, questions running through his mind. What were they doing there? How'd they know he was there? When did they get to DC? Why didn't they call? How was he going to explain Jethro?

Sarah grinned and lunged at him for a hug. Momentarily distracted, he smiled as he hugged his younger sister back. It wasn't long ago that he had talked to her, and he would be bringing up the fact that she hadn't mentioned this, but he hadn't seen her since the case where they had to question her for murder, and he had temporarily resigned because of Director Shepard's worry of how he ruined NCIS' image. Screw image, he wouldn't stand by and watch his baby sister be set up for murder.

"Hey Sarah," he grinned when she finally pulled back and looked up at him. "I see you've stopped growing."

She punched his arm. "We all can't be freakish giants Tim."

Rubbing his arm but smiling, he turned to his mom. "Hey mom."

"My baby!"

He grunted upon impact as his tiny mother practically tackled him in a fierce hug. The woman's hug could go against Abby's and win. Tim smiled and held his mother tightly; he hadn't seen her since he joined NCIS, and he's missed her, but actually seeing her and being in her hug for the first time, the years of not seeing his mother crashed down on him at once.

"Shh," she soothed as she felt his arms tighten around her. He eventually released her as she was a small woman and he was big, and he didn't want to cut off her air with his embrace. She cupped his face and staring into the same yet slightly different green eyes that were his own, he watched her beam at him. "Hello Tim."

"Hi," he chuckled before he looked away and to his father.

Commander Victor McGee was a tall man, about an inch taller than Tim's own six feet, and his face was stern and strong; square jaw, nose that's been broken a few times and hazel eyes. Nothing like Tim. Tim's face was soft and baby like, like his mother's; pouty lips, hint of rosy cheeks, and green eyes that apparently sparkled. Tim didn't see the sparkling for himself, but he's seen his mother's eyes sparkle from time to time. The only thing Tim got from his father was his height and stubbornness.

"Hello."

"Hello Tim."

They stared at each other, Tim had no idea what he was supposed to do; shake his hand, hug him—if it was even welcomed—or do nothing. He saw Sarah roll her eyes from beside him before she nudged him.

Clearing his throat, he stuck his hand out. Victor stared at his hand for a second, and Tim was sure he imagined the disappointment that flashed through those hazel eyes, before he shook it in return. "You're looking good, son."

Smiling a little, but beaming on the inside to hear his dad call him son again, he nodded. "Thanks."

Tim finally released his dad's hand and finally faced them to ask the question that was demanding an answer. "So, what are you doing here?"

"We came down to surprise you," mom beamed. "Surprise!"

Nodding, he swallowed and looked behind him to see Jethro standing there. "Um, guys, this is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs," he said, walking over to his lover nervously and he could tell that Jethro himself was a bit nervous with this surprise visit. "My boss."

"Jethro," his lover simplified and shook his dad's hand, smiling a bit at Sarah when she smiled.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you." His mother surprised Jethro by giving him a hug instead. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise ma'am." Tim stifled a smile. Jethro could really put on the charm when he wanted to. "If you don't mind my asking…what are you doing here?" At their confused looks, he clarified, "In my home."

Tim nodded. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Oh!" They all looked to the doorway where Jack was standing. He grinned, took off his coat, and after shutting the door, walked over. "You made it."

Angela beamed. "Jack I presume." When he nodded, she gave him a hug as well before Jack shook dad and Sarah's hands.

"Dad?"

"I invited them," Jack said.

Tim didn't know what the hell to think of all this. Everything was happening so fast and he was having trouble keeping his sights on everyone. Jack invited them, somehow and he was sure Jethro was going to find out later, his parents came down for a surprise visit when his sister had told him she was going up to them for her Christmas break. So Sarah didn't tell him, hence the surprise, but it was more like a tackle on his blindside. Sara knew about him and Jethro from the phone calls they've had over the years, so instead of giving him a warning, she let her parents come to his and his lover's home, which his parents didn't know about. And during all of this, his mother has been gushing over everyone, Sarah was smiling, his dad was watching with his calculating eyes, and he was on the verge of a meltdown soon!

"Tim," Sarah hissed with an elbow to his ribs.

"What?" He looked around and saw everyone staring at him worried, Jack a little guiltily. "Sorry, I'm just a little…surprised here."

"We were heading down for a surprise visit," his mother explained patiently. "Sarah was going to meet us at the hotel. Your father and I were waiting for our seats to be called on the plane when Jack here called and invited us to dinner."

"Really?" Jethro asked, staring at Jack who gave a sheepish smile.

"When Tim told me how long it's been since Tim's seen his family, I gave them a call."

How did he get…Abby. No question about it.

"Your happy to see us aren't you Tim?"

Tim looked at his mother and rolled his eyes before pulling her into a hug. "Of course, I'm just in shock." He looked at his dad over his mother's head before his attention went back to his mother who swatted his arm and started reprimanding him for rolling his eyes at his mother. He just did it again which had Sarah laughing.

He didn't miss how Jethro motioned for Jack to follow him into the kitchen where they would finish making dinner and no doubt talk. Tim was thankful as he wanted a bit of alone time with his family before their news came out. He knew it would, he didn't doubt his dad already knew something was up and would demand answers by the end of the night.

"Let me get a look at you." His mother pulled out of his arms and looked him up and down. "You've changed so much, Tim." She beamed. "You look so handsome."

He couldn't help blushing as she continued complimenting him and Sarah kept mentioned how his diet and weight loss had been helpful to her not gaining the freshmen 15 like all her other friends. His father was sitting on the couch, watching silently, but Tim didn't miss the pride and softness in the man's eyes that he hadn't seen in…forever.

~McGee~ ~McGibbs~ ~Gibbs~

Gibbs walked into the kitchen with his father and felt his anger coming.

"Leroy…"

He shook his head before running his fingers through his hair, trying to get control of himself. One, he didn't want to get into an argument with his dad again after having one earlier. Two, he didn't want to get into one with Tim's family just in the other room. He had to remain calm.

Gibbs wasn't really worried about himself, his main focus was on Tim. If anything happened when their relationship was announced, and he had a gut feeling it would as he remembered the calculating look in the commander's eyes, then Tim would be hurt. Though he hadn't seen his family in years, Tim still talked to them, just started talking to his dad again, and if that all got tossed out, he would be devastated. And he couldn't have that.

"Why?" he finally asked as he grabbed the steaks and put them on.

Jack sighed and sat on the stool, setting his cane aside. "I thought I'd help." Gibbs didn't say anything except poke the steak. Jack sighed again. "You and I know what it's like to go years without talking. I didn't want that for Tim."

He knew his dad meant well, but if this backfired…

"And if nothing good comes of this?" He turned the steaks. Just the thought of the heartbroken look in Tim's beautiful green eyes had his grip tightening and Jack was silent. Shaking his head, he requested, "I need to know how the McGees take their steaks."

Jack silently got up and it wasn't long before Tim came in instead. Gibbs immediately opened his arm to Tim who hurried to bury into his side. He rested his cheek onto Tim's head as the younger man's face was tucked into Gibbs' neck. It was such a familiar position they always found themselves in whenever the other need comfort.

"I'm sorry."

He could feel Tim's lips turn into a smile against his skin. "Sign of weakness Jethro."

"Well, you're used to over the past six years, so…"

"You don't have to apologize."

Tim raised his head eventually before mentioning the way his family like their steaks and taking the seat Jack had been sitting.

"I'm still in shock." Gibbs nodded as he continued to watch the steaks and flip them when necessarily. "Jethro, what…what are we going to do when my dad starts demanding answers? He already can tell something's going on."

Gibbs took the last steak off before turning around and walking around the island to press a kiss to his temple. "We'll figure it out when the time comes."

Which in reality didn't give them much time.

~McGee~ ~McGibbs~ ~Gibbs~

Dinner went surprisingly well with Jack telling a few stories, Sarah telling them about what's been going on lately with school, and then Angela and Victor, mostly Angela, talking about what's been going on for the past few years.

Tim found himself relaxing as the time passed; it was like he had never been apart from his family for a minute. Dinner was finished and everything was cleaned, so they were all in the living room with drinks, scotch, wine for Tim, and coffee for Angela and Sarah. Tim had to remind himself he couldn't cuddle against Jethro no matter how much he wanted and how the cozy atmosphere called for it, and not wanting to be tempted, he instead took the end of the couch. His mother and Jack took the rest of the couch, his sister took the floor, and while Jethro took one chair, the closest to him, his father took the other. He could tell though that Jethro too was fighting the urge to have any physical contact. Jethro's hand twitched every now and again as if he wanted to reach out to him but was fighting it.

It wasn't long before the time came. It seemed his dad had never stopped calculating everything and after another glance passed between them, he spoke.

"There's something going on and I'd like to know."

His dad wasn't always known for being subtle.

"Well…I guess I should tell you that I'm seeing someone."

"For how long?" his mother asked surprised. "We talked once a week since you left. You never mentioned seeing anyone except for that girl Abby. Oh, is it her?"

He nearly laughed at her grimace. Yeah, his mother wasn't that much of a fan of Abby ever since he told her why they had broken up. But Tim knew his mother and knew she'd adore Abby as soon as she met her.

He shook his head. "No."

"Who is sweetie?"

Tim opened and closed his mouth a few times and Jethro didn't looked like he wasn't going to be much help either as he looked just as lost. Sarah though knew how.

"It's Gibbs."

Yeah, just as subtle as dad.

His mother gasped softly while the drink in his father's hand paused halfway up to his lips. Tim didn't even bother looking at his mother as he knew no matter what, even if this was a surprise, she would support him. It was his father that he was worried about. And for the good reason. The look in his father's eyes nearly broke his heart.

His father lowered his drink and onto the table as he looked between him and Jethro. "You're sleeping with your boss."

"It's not frowned upon," he defended.

"…You said you were handpicked by this man for the team, and told your mother you'd do anything for this man. I didn't think it was this."

Flinching back as if slapped, he couldn't believe what he said. His mother and Sarah gasped while Jethro sprang up from his chair. Tim quickly grabbed his arm to stop him from doing anything.

"I was chosen because of my talents and Jethro saw something in me. I did not…whore myself to get on his team or to keep my position." He glared at his father. Now he was angry, to think his dad thought so little of him.

His father's eyes looked away and to Jethro who was still standing, radiating anger. "How could you take advantage of him? He's been bullied enough, and to hear that it's continued…"

"Dad! That is enough!" Now he was standing.

The man stood and without a word or look back, radiating anger himself, he walked out of the house and to the car. His mother stood as well but walked to Tim and gave him a hug. "I'll talk to him and call you tomorrow Tim."

Nodding, he hugged her back and watched her leave as well before driving off. His sister had obviously driven her own car over. Making a decision, he grabbed his keys and took off the key to his old apartment before giving it to his sister. They both knew how loud their parents could get when mom was trying to get dad to hear something through his stubbornness. He was offering her somewhere quiet. She smiled sadly before leaving as well and leaving Tim, Jack, and Jethro alone.

~McGee~ ~McGibbs~ ~Gibbs~

Tim lied out beside Jethro and kept his face tucked into the older man's neck, sighing as Jethro's hand traveled up and down his back, his other wrapped around him and pulling him closer, half on top of him. Each time his hand traveled to his pajama bottoms, he tugged them down more and more until they were past Tim's bottom and were easily around his ankles and then off and under the covers.

He chuckled as he absently trailed his finger over one of Jethro's nipples, softly smiling at the sigh coming from his lover.

"You know, you could have just asked me take them off."

"Then it wouldn't be as much fun."

Again he chuckled before he was rolled over onto his back. Jethro quickly and quietly took his own pants off before reaching into the side table drawers and pulling out a bottle of lube.

Tim eyed the bottle. "Now I know that wasn't there last night."

"Moved it when I was here earlier," Jethro answered easily before leaning forward and pressing his mouth against his.

He knew Jethro wanted to make good of his promise earlier, to punish him and take him hard and slow, but after the dinner, he wasn't surprised by how gentle Jethro was handling him.

Tim softly gasped in Jethro's mouth when he felt a lubed finger inside him. One became two and then three, stretching him, arousing him, and straight up frustrating him. "Jethro," he sighed against Jethro's lips, staring into those blue eyes. Instead of demanding the man get moving, he whispered, "I love you."

Jethro smiled. "I love you too Timmy."

And Jethro made love to him slowly and gently that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs looked down at the young man in his arms and brushed back some of his blonde hair. He had wanted to take Tim long, slow, and hard, see if his lover could be quiet with his father sleeping upstairs. But after the way Tim's father had implied that Tim had and continued to whore his way onto the team, and stay there, and that Gibbs had bullied him into it, he made love to Tim slow and gentle. The way he needed it.

He could hurt Victor for the way he thought so little of his son, and even though Gibbs didn't know Victor, he had been insulted that Victor even thought so little of him. To think he'd let Tim be on his team by sleeping with him, to put his team in danger with someone on the team that earned their way that way. No, Tim earned his spot rightfully; Gibbs had seen such potential in Tim and Tim had exceeded even Gibbs' expectations. And he still continued to surprise him with his growth.

Tim's brain and learning abilities was like a sponge. He soaked up the information and never forgot what he learned. He had slowly developed a gut over the years, a gut that has saved the team a time or two. A memory of an exploding computer came to mind and the way Tim had told them not to go near it a few seconds before it went off.

His loyalty was never questioned; you knew where Tim stood and knew it would never change. His loyalties stood with his family and team, which were family too. His shot could rival Tony and Ziva's and he continued to use his computer skills to help find out what they needed.

No, Tim didn't have to whore himself.

Gibbs traced Tim's plump bottom lip and smiled a bit when Tim sighed and snuggled closer.

He remembered when they first got together and their first split. He was man enough to admit that he had blown it the first time around, he hadn't opened up to Tim. Tim hadn't expected him to spill his guts, that wasn't who he was and Tim knew that, but Gibbs also hadn't leaned on Tim when a case became too much and he needed it. Gibbs would just go down in the basement, drink and sand, and wouldn't speak. Their relationship had been mostly sleeping together, at least that was how Gibbs treated it and tried to keep it.

Now, he couldn't imagine going back to that first time. He couldn't imagine trying to face all the stuff in his life without Tim beside him and there with a caress and big strong heart.

The sound of footsteps and a cane let Gibbs know that Jack was up and heading down, so placing a kiss to Tim's temple and slipping off the pullout couch, he tucked Tim in and headed to the kitchen to get some coffee ready. He would need it since he wouldn't get any morning sex from his Tim.

Jack entered the kitchen after a pause to look in the living room and check on Tim, and sat at the island, taking the coffee Gibbs handed him.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Jack said, sipping at his coffee. "You?"

"Good."

They sipped their coffee and sat in silence, it was like Stillwater again, minus the newspaper.

"How's Tim?"

Setting his coffee down and sighing, he thought of the previous night. Tim had been silent and a bit withdrawn after his family left, but hadn't hesitated to cuddle up next to him when they got ready for bed. Then when they made love, Tim had clung to him and stared into his eyes as if he was a lifeline and then had promptly fell asleep a few minutes afterwards.

"He'll be fine."

Though, he knew Tim was hurt but would try to hide it, especially for Jack's sake, and try to assure them all that he was fine.

"When are you waking him to get ready for work?"

"We have two weeks off."

Jack perked up at that and smiled. "Good. Did you two have anything planned?"

"I know Tim has a few phone calls to make. But other than that…no. Why?"

"I thought we could decorate the tree."

Pausing with his cup halfway, he thought about that. He honestly wasn't that against decorating for Christmas, lord knows Tim's asked him a few times this year if he was up to it, but he usually didn't. But then usually he wasn't home enough to decorate or to enjoy the decorations. Now, he would be home, with Tim and his father.

"Sure."

"Great," Jack grinned and continued to drink his coffee.

~McGee~ ~McGibbs~ ~Gibbs

Angela crossed her arms as she watched her husband shave over the sink. They were in their hotel room and she was ready to have their talk. She hadn't said anything the previous night, not about his comment, not about Tim and Gibbs, not even to ask him to pass her toothbrush when they brushed their teeth before bed. Only thing she said was, "Good night," before turning her back to him and sleeping.

Sarah had called her the previous night to let her know that she would be staying at Tim's apartment.

Now, she was ready.

"You want to explain to me what the hell you thought you were thinking last night?"

Victor cursed when he nicked himself, served him right. "Damn it woman, couldn't this wait until I'm done?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Well, tough," and she completely ignored how her husband rolled his eyes, though if he was smart he wouldn't do it again, "it's not as bad as when you hurt our son last night."

She saw the guilt flash in his eyes before the anger filled and his jaw set. He silently finished shaving before he rinsed and walked out of the bathroom. "I don't know why you're so calm about this. You should be upset that your son is seeing that man."

"I'm upset, but not at Tim, except for maybe not telling me sooner. I'm pissed off at you for basically calling our son a whore!" She had a sudden urge to punch her husband in the face, but instead punched his arm. "How can you think so little of your own son? What if it was Sarah who was in love and seeing her boss? Would you call her a whore?"

"What? No!" Victor rubbed his arm.

"So why Tim?"

"Because!"

"Because why!"

"He's my son goddamn it!"

The silence fell between them and Victor sighed as he rested his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. Angela watched and slowly sat beside him, rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"I don't know my own son Angela," he whispered, starting to play with his wedding band and slightly leaning into her. "For the longest time I thought he would join the Navy, like me and my father, and his father. But he went into computers, something I can't even begin to understand, talked about NCIS, and about Gibbs as if he…"

"As if he was someone to look up to," Angela said softly. "Instead of you."

Victor swiftly stood with a grunt and threw on his shirt, agitated. Angela just continued to sit and watch. She was still upset with how her husband handled the news yesterday, but now that he was finally opening up about how he was feeling when it came to Tim, she calmed. She always knew what Victor's problem was when it came to Tim, but she never spoke about it because it agitated Victor further.

He always had hopes for Tim to follow in his footsteps, but from the start Tim showed signs of being smarter than most children and took an instant passion to computers. Then his seasickness became known and Victor saw Tim's likelihood of joining the navy slipping. Tim became interested and passionate about joining NCIS and then once he started talking more and more about wanting to join Team Gibbs' team, Victor responded horribly. Even worse when Tim came home with a huge smile to tell them that Gibbs had taken him on his team.

"Now," Victor ground out, "he tells us that he's seeing Gibbs. I mean…come on! Gibbs is older, his boss, and Tim's been bullied when he was growing up, so it's not hard to imagine Gibbs bullying our son into doing it. Tim kept telling you he'd do anything for Gibbs, why wouldn't he do this?"

She stared at Victor. "Because we taught our son better, he has principles, and Gibbs doesn't cross me as that kind of man."

Victor physically deflated at that and sagged against the dresser.

~McGee~ ~McGibbs~ ~Gibbs~

Tim stood under the ladder as Jethro stood on it and hung the lights up. After he had woken up and taken a shower, Jethro had put the pullout couch back and cleaned up, he had made the phone calls he needed to the families of the parents on the destroyer. The count of all guardians and children that would come matched the sheet. He was a bit surprised since he would have thought some leave for the holiday. But he figured they either hadn't made plans or they had but cancelled as soon as the offer to talk to their loved ones came. A call to Vance let him know that he would have MTAC ready and connected early so that they could speak with the parents first and also get them an in order. Vance also graciously offered to provide snacks for the families so that they had something while they waited their turn.

He wasn't afraid to admit that he was really excited to connect these families for Christmas. Vance even sounded a bit excited.

When he told the news to Jethro and Jack, they had smiled and congratulated him. Jethro offered to go with him but Tim gleefully reminded his lover that he was banned from NCIS until January 2nd, and he would do what was necessary to make sure he stayed away.

Jack had laughed and then mentioned decorating. Tim had been happy about that, he had been trying to convince Jethro to decorate a few times since Thanksgiving, so he had immediately helped Jethro pull the decorations from the attic. They had checked to see if the lights still worked after they replaced the bulbs, and started working on the outside while Jack and Sarah, who Tim had invited over, worked on the tree.

He was a little worried about Jethro since all the decorations that they brought down were from when Shannon and Kelly had been alive, not to mention the decorations that Jack had brought that used to belong to his mother, but Jethro he was hiding it for now. When they were alone he would be there for Jethro.

They finished putting the lights up on the house and Jethro plugged them in but didn't turn them on since it was daytime. Jethro put his arm around his waist as they walked inside, Tim sighing and leaning into him, opened the door. Tim smiled at the finished tree, squeezing Jethro's hand when his arm tightened around him.

"Looks good guys," Tim said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Jack smiled as Sarah rolled her eyes and then looked at the rest of the boxes. "We have a few decorations left."

"I'll help," Sarah offered and went through the boxes.

There was garland to put on doorways and stockings to hang on the fireplace, Jethro hesitantly hung Kelly's while Tim hung Shannon's. He watched his lover's hand trace the lettering of Kelly's name before kissing Jethro's cheek which got him to smile. Sarah even shyly added her own stocking to the mantle which Jethro gave a smirk to reassure her it was fine. Jack re-fluffed an artificial wreath before putting it on the front door while Tim and Sarah put a new tablecloth on the dining room table.

Tim looked around when the last decoration went up and smiled. Their home looked wonderful and as he looked at Kelly's stocking, it wasn't hard to imagine a younger Jethro with Shannon on the couch, Kelly playing on the floor, staring at the presents underneath and begging to open one early. The house has always been home when Jethro asked him to move in and he dragged Jethro off to the paint store so they could erase his ex-wife's "decorating" skills. But actually decorating for Christmas, it finally…saying it finally felt like a home sounded wrong as it's always felt like home. It finally felt…final.

He jumped when he felt arms come around him from behind and he leaned back into Jethro's arms. Tim could hear Sarah and Jack talking in the kitchen, about what to make, and Sarah was explaining what was so delicious about peanut butter with pickles covered pizza. The feeling of near completeness filled him. The only thing that would make it perfect was if the rest of their family was there.

"Whatcha thinkin about?"

"Just how…final this feels."

Jethro turned him so they were facing and gave him a small glare. "You questioned it?"

"No…yes…I don't know." He shrugged. "I didn't really think about it, though every now and again I thought of our previous breakups and wondered if it would happen again, but then we would get caught in a case or you would pounce on me, and I'd forget. I guess that finally decorating for Christmas is…final in a way." When Jethro frowned, he sighed. "Complete."

Jethro didn't look like he understood it, but he gave Tim a kiss anyway. Tim smiled and wrapped his hand around the back of Jethro's neck and deepened the kiss, hoping Sarah or Jack continued with their conversation so he could get the first deep thorough kiss since last night. He needed it and so did Jethro.

But they weren't lucky. Just as Tim was really starting to enjoy it, grinding his hips against Jethro's, there was a knock at the door.

Growling, Jethro held him to his body and nipped his lips. There was another knock and Gibbs pressed his forehead to Tim's shoulder in surrender and Tim chuckled, as Jack called out. "Leroy, stop molesting that young man and answer that door."

"I hate family," Jethro mumbled.

"No you don't."

After giving Jethro a quick peck, he answered the door and smiled. "Hello Gladys. How are you?"

He ushered their next door neighbor, an elder woman who was so sweet and they often had her over for dinner when they had the time and they weren't desperate for free time. She and her husband had lived in the house next door for a long time and after she lost her husband about twenty years ago, she still continued to live there. She had known Shannon and Kelly, and the other ex-wives, though she let it known that she hadn't liked them, especially the last one, which always made Jethro smirk and Tim laugh. But she liked Tim, thankfully, because Gladys was so loving and he could tell that Gladys' opinion was something that meant a lot to Jethro. He had a theory that a small part of the divorces had to do with Gladys' opinion of the women.

"I'm doing fine dear."

Tim took her coat and hung it up before frowning and looking outside to see it had started snowing sometime when they were all inside putting up the last decorations. "Gladys," he addressed when he turned back to her, "why didn't you call? Jethro or I would have come over to walk you over."

She waved it off and went into the living room, smiling and giving Jethro a big hug. "Jethro, how are you?"

"I'm good, Gladys. You walk here by yourself?"

The older woman scoffed with her hands on her hips. "I may be older but that doesn't make me cripple. I can walk in a little snow."

Tim blushed when she threw him a look and Jethro just laughed. "Just askin' Gladys." He flashed her a grin and she deflated under the man's charm. Tim rolled his eyes at his lover which Jethro saw and smirked at. That charm really came in handy when Jethro wanted to use it, hell it had snagged him the first time Jethro grinned at him.

"Good," she nodded before changing the subject. "I saw you two put up the lights." She grinned and Jethro smiled back, moving so they could sit.

"Yeah, we have two weeks off from work and not only did Tim want to decorate, but so did my dad."

"Oh," Gladys gasped. "Your dad is here?"

"Yeah. Hey dad, Sarah, come meet someone," Jethro called back.

Both came from the kitchen and Tim didn't fail to notice the slight pause in Jack's step when he saw Gladys, a smile coming to his lips as he walked further in. It easily reminded Tim of the charming grin Jethro had given the woman earlier. Tim hid his smile easily but it took a bit of work to keep it hidden.

"Gladys, this is my sister Sarah," Tim introduced. "Sarah, this is our next door neighbor, Gladys." Sarah grinned and shook the woman's hand before sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Jack, Gladys. Gladys, Jack."

Jack took Gladys' hand and instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and gave the back of her hand a kiss that had Tim and Sarah giggling while Jethro raised an eyebrow.

"Wonderful to meet you, ma'am."

Gladys blushed but also looked highly amused by Jack's move. "It's nice to meet you too. I've been wanting to meet you for a long time, even more when Jethro told me that you two were finally working on reconnecting."

Jack took a seat on the end of the couch next to Tim, closest to Gladys. "I haven't spoken much with Leroy, so I can forgive him for not mentioning you."

Tim coughed to try and cover his laugh but a look from Jethro told him that it hadn't worked. Jethro wasn't looking any better though. He looked ready to laugh at any moment. Gladys spoke, turning their attention back to them.

"Sarah, I feel like I already know you. Tim has told me so much about you."

"All good I hope."

"Oh, you know Timothy," she said with a look aimed his way. It reminded him of a look his grandmother Penny's given him many times growing up. It was warm and love. "He's told me everything a proud older brother would tell."

He blushed a bit when Sarah looked at him. She knew he was proud of her, he always made a point to tell her and know how she was doing in her studies, but she didn't know that he had a tendency to talk about her accomplishes if he just couldn't contain himself.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. He told me all about how you got into your university with honors and scholarship, how you want to be a writer and have already started working on a book, how you're not afraid to say what you want, and that he would do anything for you."

Sarah looked at him again before lunging off her chair, and passing Jethro, threw her arms around him. Surprised, he grunted before wrapping his arms around her in return and looked confused at Jethro. But his lover was no help and he just shrugged. He may understand his sister better than most, but she was still a young woman, and if there was one thing he didn't understand it was women. Gladys though seemed to understand as she smiled at them.

"Uh, Sarah."

"I love you Tim," she said before patting his cheek and going back to her seat.

Completely confused, he just replied, "Love you too," before tucking himself back into Jethro's side.

"Will you be joining us for dinner Gladys?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

The older woman gave Jack a smile before nodded. "I would love to. What are we having?"

"Well, none of us were really in the mood to cook after decorating, so Jack and I ordered pizza, though I'm making my own."

"Why?"

"I like my pizza a certain way."

Tim groaned as Sarah motioned for Gladys to see, Jack following them into the kitchen like a puppy, leaving him and Jethro alone again.

"Has your mother called?"

His cell phone rang then and he chuckled. "Yes," he answered Jethro who gave him a soft head-slap before holding him and looking around the newly decorated room as Tim answered his phone.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie. How you doin'?"

"I'm fine. Jethro, Jack, Sarah, and I decorated the house today."

"You're off today?"

Tim winced. "Uh, yeah. For two weeks."

"Uh huh, and you're now telling me. I could have come over and helped! You know how much I love decorating for Christmas Timothy McGee!"

Jethro raised an eyebrow at the voice being heard loud and clear through the phone and Tim just tucked himself further into Jethro's side.

"…I figured you were busy…with dad."

"Oh. Yes, your father and I have had a talk." Tim suddenly felt a little bad for his dad as he knew all too well how a talk with his mother can go. But he pushed it aside. "Your father and I still have a few things to discuss, but I was wondering what you were planning to do tomorrow."

He shrugged though she couldn't see him. "Nothing much, but I have a few Christmas gifts to get, so…you can come here." He looked to Jethro who nodded. "We can go shopping…talk, and I think I hear Jack talking about making dinner tomorrow so you and dad can eat here."

"It's not too much trouble?"

"Dad," Gibbs called as he had heard the question, "how much an you make?"

"As much as you need son, you and I can go get more if need be."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Great." He could hear her smile. "What time do you want us over tomorrow?"

"Nine or ten will do, mom."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

Tim closed his phone and stared at it. He looked up though when Jethro's fingers grabbed his chin and turned his face to him.

"You alright?"

He shrugged. "Just nervous I guess. I mean, this thing with my dad was even before we stopped speaking. It started way back when we found out I got sea sick just being near a boat and I didn't want to join the navy."

Jethro stared at him, running his fingers through his hair. Tim leaned into the caress and just enjoyed his presence. "He loves you."

"I know. He's my dad, and I love him, but he's still angry, or disappointed, that I didn't follow in his footsteps."

"That's understandable."

He turned to face Jethro better but was still touching him. "If Kelly was still alive and she didn't follow in your footsteps… No, scratch that. I know you wouldn't want Kelly to be a sniper. But if she did something that you didn't like, would you be disappointed?"

"Well, of course. But I'd get over it and find out why she wants to do it and why she loves it and then I'd support her."

"Exactly. But with my dad…I don't know. He's still disappointed. Didn't and still doesn't even try to understand what I do, why I want to do it, or why I love it."

Jethro looked doubtful but kept his mouth closed and just kissed him. "Whatever happens, I'm here. You have me."

He smiled against Jethro's lips. "I know," and he kissed him back.

~McGee~ ~McGibbs~ ~Gibbs~

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, but I have to get home."

They were all back in the living room after their dinner, having some drinks, water for Sarah since she had to drive back to Tim's apartment, and talking, laughing, telling stories. But it was close to nine and Gladys stood from her chair. She shook Sarah's hand before giving both Tim and Jethro a hug goodbye.

Jack stood. "I'll walk you home."

"Oh that's alright," she smiled as they walked to the door. "It's just next door Jack."

"I insist. A beautiful woman like you alone at night, not safe."

She gave a small smirk as she could see through Jack. Tim, Jethro, and Sarah were unashamedly watching.

"In that case, thank you."

"It's still a wonder," he commented as he helped her put her coat back on, grabbing his own coat.

"What?"

"It's a wonder Jethro ever remarried with you living next door."

Tim finally couldn't hide it and tucked his face into Jethro's neck as his lover watched amused. Sarah was covering a giggle with her hand.

Gladys smiled back, amused, before shaking her head. "I'm no cradle robber."

"Lucky for me," Jack grinned and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

They grinned at each other before Gladys took his arm and Jack opened the door. Tim waited until the door closed behind them before raising his head, laughing. "Well, that was interesting."

Jethro grunted while Sarah laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim sat at the island with some coffee and wasn't afraid to admit that he was a bit nervous. This talk with his dad could either go really well or really horrible. He was hoping for the former.

An arm snaked around his chest and he sighed as he leaned back into Jethro's chest. The man really knew him and when he needed the support, even if he didn't speak, and was quick to offer himself to lean on.

Jethro leaned down to press a kiss to his temple as his other hand rose to run through his hair. "Everything will work out Tim."

"How do you know?" He nuzzled his nose closer to Jethro's neck, smelling in the man's scent; sawdust, heat, and a hint of old spice. His scent always brought a sense of security and comfort.

"Because, you and from what I've heard and seen of your father are two stubborn individuals. And though it's annoying—" Jethro grunted when Tim elbowed him. He deserved it anyway. "—you both want to work this out so it will."

"Hmm."

He wasn't going to argue, he didn't have it in him when Jethro was trying to calm him. "You're sweet."

Jethro snorted. "Says you."

"That's right. Now kiss me."

His lover smirked before turning him around, leaning down, and softly kissing him, so soft and gentle, loving. Tim felt all of Jethro's love in that kiss and cherished it. Held it close.

~McGee~ ~McGibbs~ ~Gibbs~

Jack watched Leroy and Tim kiss in the kitchen after his son tried to reassure Tim that everything would go well. Jack still felt guilty for what had happened that night. His good intentions had backfired on him. He really hoped they worked it out.

He heard a car pull up into the driveway and walking to the door, he met Victor and Angela. "Hello Jack," Angela said with a hug and kiss to the cheek.

"Hello dear. Victor," he greeted with a handshake. He closed the door after them. "We were about to have some breakfast." Well, coffee would have been fine but if they stayed he could make something. "You're welcomed to join us."

"No," Tim said coming into the living room, Leroy behind him, cutting his parents off from responding. "I don't know about them, but I need to get some shopping done and I want to get it over fast." He glanced over Victor before looking at his mother and smiling. "Ready to go?"

Angela nodded and after a hug and kiss to the cheek, along with a handshake from Victor, they headed out. And once Tim was sure his parents were out of the house, he gave Leroy a kiss, hugged Jack, and grabbed his coat before following his parents out.

Jack watched them drive away. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm good. If you want breakfast, go ahead. If not, get your coffee to go and join me in the basement."

Smiling as he was about to finally get some alone time with his son, he got himself a cup of coffee and made his way down the stairs to the basement. Leroy was sitting already, opening the paint and getting ready to paint a plane.

"You gonna watch me or help me?"

Chuckling, he made his way the rest of the way and sat himself down at the end of the workstation and grabbed a sailboat. "So…I know you said that it was more the wood, and a way to keep your hands busy. But it's something else, isn't it?"

Leroy stayed silent for a while, painting, before he answered. "When he has the time, Tim volunteers at a hospital and I go with him sometimes." He paused and Jack stayed quiet and continued painting like Leroy. "I usually stay in the maternity wing while Tim helps as much as he can in both the maternity wing and pediatrics.

"The hospital is in a part that isn't exactly flowing with money. Half the children are abandoned because the parents jump before the bill, the mother wants her next fix more than the baby, or they're influenced to abandon them."

Jack grimaced at the news. He may not be the world's greatest father, but just the thought of abandoning his son, or any child, left a bitter taste in his mouth. He could actually taste it and tried to wash it down by a gulp of his coffee.

"Anyway, Tim came home one night from the hospital and it hadn't been a good day. At work or at the hospital. Seems a pimp beat one of his women into premature labor. The mother didn't make it and the baby died a few hours later. He didn't want to write, so I suggested he help me with the boat I was working on." Leroy chuckled to himself. "Thought his head would fall off with how quickly he shook his head no. Said he didn't want to mess up all the work I put into the boat since it was almost finish.

"So, instead, he sat and watched, flipping through a wood working book he had bought me for my past birthday. Tim didn't want me getting tired of boats," he added. "There was how to build toys. The idea ran off and he asked me if I was interested in building the toys for the kids at the hospital for Christmas. Most of the kids won't get anything. Either they have no family after being orphaned, or the family they have won't have enough money to buy a present since most of the money will be going to the medical bill."

"What's Tim doing?"

"He got me a total number of children which I made a few extra since this was months ago and the number will definitely be changed by Christmas. He's also going to make a dinner for the staff that's going to be working Christmas night, away from family or who don't have a family."

Wow, they were two very busy men.

"Do you two do this often?" he asked as he used a different color for the sailboat.

Leroy shrugged. "We do what we can. Work comes first, and when we're not desperate for time to ourselves or just need rest, then we'll go. There have been a few times when we couldn't go for a few months due to back to back cases or we just needed time to ourselves."

He could understand that, and could tell, by the look in Leroy's eyes and the sound of his voice, that he was proud of what he and Tim did for the hospital. He could also guess that handling those babies was soothing a piece of Leroy's soul that still hurt from the loss of Kelly.

Leroy may consider DiNozzo, Ziva, and Abby as his children, but nothing could replace that part of him that would always mourn the death of his first and only daughter.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they worked, occasionally bringing up past moments in their lives and Jack asking about his son's life with Tim. He wanted to know what he's been missing and about the man that was able to get past Leroy's careful watch and work his way into his heart.

It was around lunch when Leroy's cell phone rang.

"Gibbs… I'm fine DiNozzo… You gonna tell me why you called or am I gonna have to guess?… That sucks… No, it's alright… Sure… If it was a problem I wouldn't have agree… Yeah, see you in a few hours." He hung up.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, turns out his—" Again his phone rang and he answered it. "Gibbs… Hey Ziva… I'm fine… Oh, I'm sorry about that… You can come over… No trouble at all Ziver… Yeah, see in a few hours." Again he hung up. "Seems we're having an extra two to dinner."

Jack smiled. Sure he'd like more alone time with his son, and with Tim also, but this was good also. Tim's parents and sister were coming, DiNozzo and Ziva were coming, and hopefully maybe Gladys could also come. It's been a long time since he's been part of a large family dinner, and he was a bit excited.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have grocery shopping to do." He started cleaning the brushes. "We've made good way on these toys."

Leroy smirked before helping to clean and they made their way upstairs. They grabbed their coats and keys and walked outside. Jack looked over next door to see if Gladys was home and turned back to the car when he saw her car in the driveway. He froze though when he saw Leroy looking at him over the top of his car.

"What?"

"Nothing." Leroy shook his head with a smirk before getting in the car.

Jack followed and after they got on the road, Leroy pulled out his phone. "Hello Gladys… I'm doing fine. How are you?… That's good. Listen, would you like to join us for dinner tonight?… That's great. See you in a few hours."

He hung up and Jack refrained from grinning as he looked out the window.

~McGee~ ~McGibbs~ ~Gibbs~

Tim had gotten his shopping done for Christmas. His present for Sarah had come in, he picked up the gifts for the staff at the hospital and Jack, and Jethro's last gift should be arriving in the mail that day. He had already gotten his friends' gifts weeks ago so he didn't have to worry about them.

He and his parents were sitting in a restaurant for lunch and he knew the talk was going to come.

"So, I think I should start."

Tim's head snapped up from the menu at his father's admittance. He was surprised his father was starting, and apologizing, so he stayed silent.

"I…apologize…for the way I handled the news last night. It was wrong and rude and disrespectful. I should have let you explain before saying anything, and I'm sorry for what I said."

Still surprised, it took him a few seconds to snap out of it. "Uh, its al—well honestly it's not alright. It hurt to think you thought so little of me."

"I'm sorry Tim," his dad said and Tim could see that he meant it.

He nodded. "Okay. Forgiven. And I'm sorry that I never told you." It was more to his mother since he hadn't spoken to his dad when the relationship between him and Jethro started.

His mother gave him a smile and a nod. "It's alright sweetie. I understand. A little hurt that you didn't trust me with this news, but I understand." They sat quietly for a few minutes, giving their waitress their orders before they were left alone again. "So, how long have you and Jethro been together?"

"On and off for six years." He wasn't going to lie about it.

"So long," Victor mused while his mother blinked owlishly for a few seconds. "So, you and Gibbs didn't get together until after you worked there for a year?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah."

"Tim…" His dad frowned and looked away before facing him again. "Don't bite my head off but I just have to ask. He didn't bully you or force you into starting the relationship did he?"

He wasn't surprised. He expected the question after the other night. "No," he shook his head. "Jethro's not like that. If I had said no or that I wasn't interested, he would have left it at that."

Thank God Tim was interested and that Jethro asked in the first place. Tim had been attracted, yet intimidated, the first moment he laid eyes on Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And he was glad Jethro made the first move because Tim surely wouldn't have. Hell, he hadn't even known Jethro was also interested in something more between them than colleagues until he grinned at him and asked him to dinner.

Victor watched him before reluctantly nodding his head. "Okay."

"You sound disappointed."

"No," Angela quickly interjected when Victor said, "A bit."

"Why?" he demanded. He was trying to understand the man.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because you're my son. And believe it or not, I want what's best for you. So excuse me for finding it a bit hard to easily accept your relationship with your boss. Your boss that's older and a man. Hell, I didn't even know you were gay before this."

"…You didn't bother to know."

His father looked at him surprised. "That's not true."

"Dad, since I can remember the most talks we had was about me joining the navy. When I told you that I wanted to learn more about computers, yeah, you got me my first computer and let me play with it, but you also gave me a time limit and continued to talk to me about the navy. Whenever I tried to tell you about what I had learned so far about the computer, you'd listen with one ear and turn the talk back to boats and the navy.

"I became seasick the first time you took me on a boat and I saw your disappointment. We both knew then that I wouldn't be able to follow in your footsteps. But you still talked about it and anytime I tried to talk about anything else, computers or how I was interested in NCIS, you either wanted to talk about the navy some more or you were too busy to talk."

He hated putting that guilty and sad look on his dad's face but they had to talk about this.

"Plus, with all the talks about the navy, how was I supposed to tell you that I was bi? Yeah, you tell us to not judge people by their preferences, but when it's applied to your own child things change. I've seen it many times. A parent teaches their child to not make fun or prejudice against gay people because the only thing different about them was their preference in the ones they love. But as soon as their child comes home with the news that they're gay or bi, their parent turns into a homophobe and either turns violent or disowns them."

"Tim," his mother gasped.

Tim sighed and shook his head. "I'm not saying that either one of you would have done that. I know you would never lay a hand on me or Sarah. Except for the few spankings when we were younger. But come on, all I heard growing up was about the navy and I knew about Don't Ask/Don't Tell. I already disappointed you with not following the family tradition, I wasn't about to disappoint you again with telling you that I was bi."

Victor watched him and Angela looked close to tears. The waitress came, breaking the tense moment with their food. She didn't seem to pick up on the atmosphere as she continued to smile and ask if they had anything.

"We're fine," Victor said and waited until the waitress was gone before speaking. "I…uh…" He cleared his throat before looking at Angela. "I honestly have no idea how to respond to that."

Tim's mother reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Tim, though it's a surprise and a big one, I wish you had had more faith in us to support you with this news. Granted, the situation with you not going into the navy and joining NCIS instead didn't exactly give you the reason to trust us with this news, but I still wish you could have told us about Gibbs once it became serious."

He nodded and gave his parents a small smile. "I know. But, it's happened and we can't change that. So…" he grinned, "mom, dad, I'm bi. I'm in a relationship with a man, have been for the last six years. I love him and it's going to shock you," he said with mock warning, "but he's my boss. No, he didn't bully me into it, he just grinned and asked me to dinner. And I said yes. From then on we've been together. It's been off and on and there have been some major ups and downs, but we love each other and I've never been happier. I'm sorry I just sprung this on you, but I thought you should know."

His father laughed before digging into his lunch while his mother slapped his hand with a small laugh.

Tim smiled before digging into his own lunch. Things were going to be okay.

~McGee~ ~McGibbs~ ~Gibbs~

They pulled into the driveway and Tim was surprised to see more cars in front of the house. "You expecting people, Tim?" his mother asked.

"No." He shook his head and helped grabbed the shopping bags from the back. "But it looks like Tony and Ziva are here anyway."

"Really?"

Tim groaned at his mother's surprise and joy at the news of meeting his teammates. He wasn't worried about Ziva. It was Tony. No doubt Tony was going to start searching for stories about him and his mother was only happy to tell all about his time as a child. He wasn't going to hear the end of things if Tony was able to get anything out of his mother.

"Please, I beg of you to not tell Tony any stories. I'll never hear the end of them."

"Oh, Tim, you worry too much. Now, let's get inside."

They made it inside where laughter was coming from the kitchen. "Hello?"

"In here," Jack called.

After hanging their things, and Tim put his shopping bags up in his office, he headed back downstairs to the kitchen where his parents were shaking hands and being introduced to everyone.

"So, you're Probie's parents?" Tony grinned.

"Don't even think about it," Tim cut in as he walked up to Ziva and gave her a hug, along with Gladys and Jack

"What?" Tony asked innocently. Too innocently.

He stopped by Jethro who was sitting in one of the chairs at the island and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, Jethro's arm coming around his waist. "You cannot get stories out of them."

"Would I do that?"

"Absolutely. And what are you doing here? I thought you were going to New Orleans."

"Flight was cancelled," Tony said easily. "Called up Boss and invited myself over."

"Hmm," he hummed. "Ziva? Thought you were going to go visit your dad."

"Director David was called to something important and had to leave the country."

"Oh, sorry Ziva." She, like he and Jethro, was working on her relationship with her father. After Eli David came to Washington and disappeared for a while after an attack, coming back with an injured shoulder and information on Director Vance's case when he was an agent and they first met, he and Ziva have been trying to work on it. It was hard, like any relationship, but he liked to think they were making some slow progress.

"It is alright," ZIva waved off.

"Sarah should be showing up anytime soon," Jethro mentioned.

Tim's mother sat on Jethro other side with a smile. "You invited Sarah over as well?"

Jethro gave a smile. "Yes."

Angela grinned back and again Tim rolled his eyes.

"So, you two know about Tim and Gibbs?" his dad asked as he grabbed something to drink after Tony showed him where the glasses were.

Ziva and Tony looked at them and Tim nodded his head. "Yes," Tony replied as Ziva nodded.

"Huh." Victor sipped his drink before walking to Jethro. "I want to apologize for what I said the other night. It was inappropriate and uncalled for."

Jethro stared back at him in thought, Tim shook his head at the others who were looking confused at what was happening, and then Jethro nodded.

"Just don't hurt my only son."

"Never."

"Good."

His mother beamed before leaning forward to hug Jethro, who hugged her back with a smile. Sheesh. "Alright," he said pulling Jethro back and softly head-slapping Jethro's head when his lover smirked at him with amusement. "So what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti," Gladys announced.

"And it's almost finished," Ziva added.

Sarah arrived shortly after and they had dinner in the dining room, talking and laughing.

Tim looked around and smiled as that complete feeling was filling him again. All he needed was Ducky, Abby, and Jimmy to join them for dinner, and he would finally feel that completeness with their home and holidays.


	7. Chapter 7

Timothy lied in bed, against Jethro, and, though it was a bit creepy, watched the older man sleep. Jethro looked younger, peaceful, rested. So handsome yet adorable with his little snore. Their Christmas break had been going pretty well so far. Tim's spent some time with his family alone, giving Jethro time alone with Jack. He's spent some time with Tony, Ziva, and Abby and her friend. Ducky even stopped by a time or two.

Jimmy had left for a vacation with his family at the first opportunity since it had been a while since he's seen them.

Things had been going well. Except…for the fight he had had with his dad the other day when Jack brought Jethro's attention to the fact that he still hadn't moved the safe where he kept his gun. Tony, Ziva, and the rest of his family had been there and the comment out of his dad's mouth hadn't only surprised him, but the rest of his team and Sarah.

 **  
_~Flashback~_   
**

_They were all in the living room, music playing and talking. Sarah was sitting on the floor with Ziva, talking about who knows what. Tony again was trying to get a story out of his mother while Tim talked to Jack and Jethro talked with his father._

 _Jethro excused himself and stood up to get a drink, offering to get some for others. Jack must have been watching him or just happened to glance at the bookshelf because he saw the gun safe still there._

 _"Leroy, you didn't move it."_

 _"What?" Jethro turned to frown at Jack in confusion._

 _"The gun safe. I told you that I didn't want to be anywhere near it and asked you to move it."_

 _Jethro looked at the safe and sighed before nodding. He went to grab it, Tony offering help but Jethro declined. The safe wasn't big, so Jethro could have handled it by himself. But just as he was getting ready to pick it up and most likely take it down to the basement, Tim's father spoke._

 _"Thanks for moving it though I'm not all that comfortable knowing that Tim lives in the same house with a gun."_

 _Tim blinked as everyone froze and looked at Victor in confusion._

 _"What?"_

 _"Dad…" Sarah looked between Tim and their dad as Tim couldn't even finds the words to what his dad said. He was really confused. "Dad, Tim owns a gun. In fact, Tim's gun is in the safe with Gibbs'."_

 _Victor turned to Tim with a frown. "Why do you own a gun?"_

 _"What part of being an NCIS agent didn't you understand?" There, he found words._

 _"You said Gibbs was impressed with your computer skills. I thought you sat behind a desk and played with your computer."_

 _"Not doing anything."_

 _"Wasting your talent."_

 _His hands fisted in anger. "So when I told you that Jethro saw talent in me, what did you think I was talking about?"_

 _"That you did the computer work while they did the leg work."_

 _Tim stood and shook his head. "The real work you mean."_

 _His father didn't say anything, and that was answer enough. Copying Jack when he and Jethro had an argument, he walked around the couch and headed for the door, grabbing his coat._

 _"Tim?"_

 _"I'm going for a walk."_

 **  
_~End Flashback~_   
**

Apparently while he had been gone, spending a good hour over at Gladys' house for tea and talking to her about what happened, his team and Sarah had taken to filling his parents in on what he did at work. When he had walked through that door he had been barreled by his mother, earning a head slap from her for not telling her certain things. Like the time he shot that undercover cop.

 _'Yeah, thanks for telling them that guys.'_

His father apologized and because he really did want a better relationship with his father, they had gone out by themselves for a drink and greasy bar food. They had talked about everything, he wasn't afraid to admit there had been moments when he wanted to get up and leave in frustration, but by the time they were done, it had been late and they both felt better.

It was Christmas Eve and Tim had to be at work at five to help set up the food and connect with the destroyer.

And he wanted to spend some alone time with Jethro for a bit since they haven't been alone together, apart from in bed, since the beginning of their break. Thankfully his sister was going to make herself scarce for half the day for him so that he could take Jethro to his apartment and just be with him. Of course Sarah thought it was important to mention that she would appreciate it if they changed the sheets before they left.

 _'Smart ass.'_

"You gonna stare at me all day?"

Tim blinked and realized those blue eyes he fell in love with at first sight were staring up at him. He smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips gently to Jethro's. After pulling back and resting his chin on his arm that was folded around Jethro's chest, he sighed. "Good morning Jethro."

"Morning Tim."

Jethro's hand smoothed up and down his back while he raised the other to run through his hair. Tim's eyes closed on their own accord and his head turned into the caress. He would forever be teased into comparison to a cat, but who cared when Jethro's rough hands could caress him like they did. And if his content moan could be mistaken for a purr…didn't matter. It felt good.

"Shut up," he mumbled when he heard Jethro chuckle, only opening his eyes a fraction to look at the amused yet smug expression on Jethro's face. He rolled his eyes at the smugness, even though it was valid. Because aside from his mother who had a bit of a habit to coddle him, treating him as if he was the baby of the family instead of the oldest, Jethro was the only one who could get him to act like this.

He stretched against Jethro, smirking in return when Jethro gave a moan to the feel of them against each other, and quickly slid off the bed before Jethro could do anything. "Come on. Get up. I've got plans for us today."

About an hour later, after all three men were showered and dressed, they were sitting in the kitchen, eating their breakfast and drinking their coffee. Couldn't forget the coffee.

"So, what do you boys have planned today?" Jack asked after he finished his half of the newspaper, Jethro still reading his. Tim had been editing a bit of his new book he was working on.

"Jethro and I are going to go out, probably be gone for half the day."

"What are we doing Tim?" Jethro asked.

The doorbell ringing saved him from answering. "I'll get it. You start cleaning up," he said and quickly pressed a kiss to Jethro's cheek before leaving and answering the door. "Hey Gladys," he greeted with a smile, taking the woman's coat after she stepped in and he closed the door. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I hear you have a few toys left that need to be painted before they can go to the hospital tonight. Came to offer my help."

"Oh, that's great. And perfect. Jethro and I will be gone for half the day and I don't really want Jack left alone."

He smiled at the soft blush that dusted the older woman's cheeks. "Don't you worry about him. I'll keep him company and he and I will get those toys done in enough time for them to dry and be ready for those children."

"Thanks Gladys." Tim gave her cheek a peck before leading her to the kitchen.

"Hey Gladys," Jethro greeted while Jack turned in his seat and beamed.

"Well, hello, Gladys."

"Hello Jethro. Jack," she said with a smile and took the seat beside him. "How are today?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Though these two are leaving me all by my lonesome today."

Tim covered his laugh at the sad look on Jack's face and the way Jethro rolled his eyes. Gladys just smiled and patted Jack's shoulder. "No worries. I'll be keeping you company today. Here to help with the last of the toys."

"Wonderful!" He turned to Tim and Jethro. "So, when are you two leaving? Should be soon isn't it?" The look Jack was giving them was known around the world. A guy giving them the signal to beat it so he could be alone with the woman.

"Yes actually," Tim said, turning to Jethro. "Let's go. We have things to do."

They said their goodbyes and were soon on the road, Tim driving and Jethro in the passenger seat. It was really simple to get Jethro to let him drive when it wasn't work related. Just kiss him to distract him, grab the keys, and run. A simple snatch and run.

"Your apartment?"

"Yep."

They got out of the car and walked up the steps, Jethro's arm around his shoulders while Tim wrapped his arm around his waist. His breath hitched when Jethro kissed his neck, nibbling his ear. "And where's Sarah?"

"She's, uh, she's with, don't stop, with some of her friends."

Jethro pushed him against the door when they reached it and kissed him with such abandon he wasn't able to quiet his moans. Not that he wanted to. Only time they were really able to make out was in bed and even then they had to be quiet because of Jack on the second floor. Now…now he could be as loud as he wanted.

"Timmy," Jethro growled as he grabbed the back of Tim's thigh and pulled it up to his hip, pulling them closer and letting him feel his erection. Tim groaned and let his head fall back, thumping against the door and giving his lover the opportunity to trail his lips down his neck. "Tim, open the door."

He snapped to attention and turned, biting his lip when Jethro molded to his back, and quickly opened the door, throwing it open. Tim grabbed Jethro and yanked him inside, and moaned as he was soon thrown against the now locked door. Jethro didn't hold anything back and Tim didn't bother being quiet.

If they ran into his former neighbor when they left when it was time to… Well it would be like old times.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs whistled as he walked up to his front door. He was in a damn fine mood after the day Tim gave him. And he couldn't help it if he had a bit of a strut in his step with how good he was feeling.

Tim really knew him. After the week they've had; arguments with family and visits with people from left to right, they really needed some alone time. And not alone time that consisted of a pullout couch, no lights, and having to be quiet in fear of being heard.

No.

Instead, Tim gave him over half a day of privacy in the apartment to do what he or they wanted to. And he did. He took Tim on just about every surface—of course Tim took about an hour before they left to clean the apartment for his sister, with his help—and even spent two hours just lounging on the bed, watching a movie. Well, Tim watched a movie cuddled up next to him while he read a book from some of the books that Tim had left behind. It was pretty decent but he had half paid attention to what he was reading as he also took to just watching Tim as his focus was on the movie. Taking pleasure in being able to make Tim purr as he ran his fingers through his hair and his hand down his back.

He had really needed that time alone with Tim, especially with the conversation he needed to have with his father. After he had asked Ducky for help with his father, he had left the house for some late Christmas shopping while Ducky talked with his father.

 **  
_~Flashback~_   
**

_He walked into the house after awhile and headed down to the basement where he heard laughter. Both men laughing and he could tell that they hadn't really gotten far with the painting. Mostly due to the bottle of bourbon that was sitting between them._

 _"And by…and by the time I got there," his dad said between laughs, "Leroy had fallen asleep, he left the gate unlocked." He slowly quieted to chuckle, where he paused. "I don't remember what happened next."_

 _Deciding to make his presence known, he spoke as he finished walking down the stairs. "Well, I spent the next 25 hours trying to round up 26 missing sheep._

 _"That's right."_

 _"Hello, Jethro," Ducky greeted. "Your father has been regaling me with stories of his youth."_

 _Jack smiled. "We have a lot in common."_

 _"Naïve heartbreak, tales of adolescent…chivalry. And fond memories of skinny-dipping as children." And it set both men into laughter. Gibbs didn't bother to hide his amusement._

 _But he stopped Ducky from pouring another glass by plucking it out of his hand. "Come on, getting late." Besides, Ducky had to drive home and he wasn't even sure how much he'd drank so far._

 _"Time to go," Jack announced._

 _Ducky stood. "Yes, there is Christmas shopping to be done and a roose to be goasted." He chuckled. "A goose to be roasted," he corrected with his hand offered to Jack_

 _"A pleasure to finally meet you."_

 _"Pleasure is all mine."_

 _"I'll walk you out."_

 _They walked up and out of the basement and Ducky put on his coat as Gibbs shut the door._

 _"What a sweet, lovely man, Jethro, and certainly much warmer than you depicted him, and in many ways more accessible than you are."_

 _"Please," he sighed. "My dad?"_

 _"You understand I cannot make a firm diagnosis on the basis of such a short meeting." He followed Ducky as he went into the living room. "But there is most definitely something wrong."_

 _"Well, how bad?"_

 _"That's an interesting question. I doubt what you experienced was any kind of dementia. I mean, despite his disorientation, your father shows no signs of impaired recognition, has no trouble solving problems. He certainly doesn't have any symptoms of motor aphasia."_

 _Gibbs stared at his long time friend and when he didn't go on he asked, "What the hell is wrong with him?"_

 _"Something far more old-fashioned, I believe. Your father…is under significant emotional distress, the kind one sees when one loses a loved one or…I mean, has he experienced  
any kind of trauma recently?" When Gibbs looked a bit lost at the question, Ducky turned to grab his bag. "Well, it's nothing personal, Jethro, but I don't think he came here for your uplifting holiday cheer. Martha Stewart, you are not."_

 _"Why'd he come?"_

 _"Well, the answer to that question is not in my purview. You are, when all is said and done,  
the investigator. I prescribe some phone calls back home, on your father's behalf. They just might prove enlightening."_

 **  
_~End Flashback~_   
**

He had done just that when he had been able to, and after talking to Ms. Hannigan, who had recommended calling the sheriff, he had taken a bit of pleasure to inform the woman that his father was hitting it off with their neighbor when she asked how he was doing and if he was enjoying her care package. If the woman sounded bitter, jealous, and hung up a bit roughly, well…all the better. And if Tim was amused and called him childish, even better; because all he had to do was kiss that pouty bottom lip and he was nicely flushed and distracted.

Walking in the house, he saw his father sitting on the arm of the couch, staring at the lights on the tree which was lighting the room along with the two lamps. Silently he hung up his coat and went into the kitchen to grab two beers. He went into the living room and handed the beer.

His father took it. "Not very traditional."

"Yeah, it is." He sat down on the couch beside his father and looked up at him. "Let's talk."

Something in his voice must have tipped him off because Jack turned to him. "You called Betty Hannigan?"

"She told me to call the sheriff."

Jack silently stood up and went to the other side of the couch to sit down. "Ed sent you the report?"

"Uh-huh." His father was silent, looking forward. He didn't really like that look on his face. "How about you fill in some of the details?"

Gibbs just took a drink of his beer as he waited his father out and was rewarded after a few minutes. "He rumbled up in an old fastback. Whole town could hear him."

"Dirt-kicker looking for trouble."

"I guess," he shrugged. "The Dobson girl was in the store. She had a friend visiting. I never got her name. He said he come there to rob me. He had a gun, Leroy. I told him to take anything he wanted from the register, but…the girls were in the corner, crouching, terrified. He turned after them and…"

Jethro put his arm on the back of the couch and his hand on his father's shoulder, letting him know silently that he was there for him. "Well, that's not the first time you've fired that Winchester."

"No. It's not the first time I killed somebody, either. But it's the first time I saw the face. Twenty-three. Had a kid, somebody told me."

"Looks different from up there in the cockpit, huh?"

"From up there, it doesn't look like much of anything. You pull the trigger, feel the release, nothing. I never even thought about it much. Now, that's all I think about." Jack stared at him for a second before he asked his question. "How did you do it all these years, son? I need to know."

He thought about it and had to ask, a small part of him really needed to know. "This why you came?"

"That and because it's Christmas."

Personally liking the answer, he answered honestly. "It's not supposed to be easy."

"Nobody said it would be, huh?"

Shaking his head, he continued to rub his thumb over his dad's shoulder. "It helps that I have Tim."

"You really love that young man."

Smiling as he could imagine the way Tim would beam if he heard that, he nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"That's good Jethro. You keep that young man happy." He smirked as he recalled how they had just spent their day but turned his attention back to his dad when he spoke. Also so that he could prevent himself from getting hard at the memory. "Son, how would you feel if I asked Gladys to dinner sometime after Christmas?"

Gibbs stared at his father and shook his head. "Would be worried if you didn't, dad."

"Good," he nodded. "Now let's go. Gladys invited us to come over to eat before we leave for the hospital and meet Tim."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim was so glad he wasn't alone here. There were kids and families everywhere and thankfully Director and Mrs. Vance along with his family, Tony, Ziva, and Abby were helping entertain the families and kids while they waited, with food and/or a short tour of the bullpen.

Tim had gotten an order set with the parents on the destroyer and went to find Abby, Fisher, and his aunt as they were first. Momentarily stopping when his mother stopped to squeeze the air out of him with pride and happiness at what he was doing. Thanking her and leading the three to MTAC, he entered the room and smiled at Fisher's amazement.

"All right, Fisher. Right this way, my friend."

The little boy looked around wide eyed. "What is this place?"

"This is a very special room that only a few people know about. It's a magic room called MTAC."

They stopped in front of the floor to ceiling screen and Fisher looked to his aunt. "Aunt…?"

"Don't look at me."

"See," Tim said as he knelt down in front of the boy, "Santa told me very specifically to bring you here."

"Why? What's gonna happen?"

"Well…let's make a Christmas wish and see if it comes true. How about that? Want you to shut  
your eyes good and tight. Got 'em closed?" At Fisher's nod, he stood and went behind Fisher, turning him to face the screen, and whispered in his ear. "All right. Now, I want you to think of the one thing you want for Christmas more than anything else in the entire world. You ready?"

Fisher nodded and after nodding to the tech who was working that day, and happy to help them, she turned on the connection and Fisher's mother appeared.

"Fisher, baby, is that you?"

The little boy's eyes flew open and he went closer to the screen. "Mom!"

Tim smiled and stepped back and away to give them their moment.

"I love you, sweetheart. Merry Christmas." She was beaming, just like Fisher. "Look at you. You are getting so big. I got all the mail you sent, all your artwork; your pictures."

"I'll make you more."

"I can't wait. I have told everybody here all about you, about how proud I am of you. We're going to have a big Christmas dinner here tonight." She leaned closer to stage whisper. "But I'd rather be there instead."

"I wish you were, too."

Tim watched mother and son having their wish come true and smiled. Abby gave his cheek a kiss for his work. "You would make a great Santa."

"I guess you just have to believe."

"…I do believe."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim met Jethro and Jack at the hospital and with the help of the nurses, they distributed the presents with a "Merry Christmas from Santa" tag and spent some time with the staff, handing out a warm dinner.

They introduced Jack to the ones they knew and spent some time in the maternity ward, rocking babies back to sleep when they woke cranky, in need of a change, or hungry.

He was so exhausted by the time they made it home, but it was all worth it in the end. All that joy. Slipping into bed next to Jethro, sighing in content when Jethro's arm came around him, he slipped his leg over Jethro's waist. Tim looked up at him from Jethro's chest.

"I love you Jethro."

Jethro looked down at him with a smile that always took Tim's breath away. But the pure love and happiness that shined through those blazing blue eyes that most people called ice and hard just left him completely breathless and he thought his heart damn near stopped.

"Love you too Tim."

  
**The End.**   



End file.
